pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Paz Vega
| birth_place = Seville, Andalusia, Spain | othername = | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1997–present | spouse = | children = 3 | website = }} María Paz Campos Trigo (better known as Paz Vega ; born 2 January 1976) is a Spanish actress. Early life Vega was born in Seville to a homemaker mother and a retired bullfighter father. Vega's younger sister has performed as a flamenco dancer. Vega has described her family as "traditional" and Catholic. She took her stage name from her grandmother. She decided to become an actress after attending a performance of Federico García Lorca's La casa de Bernarda Alba at the age of 15. After completing compulsory education at 16, she was accepted at the prestigious Centro Andaluz de Teatro stage school. After two years at the stage school and two more years studying journalism, Vega moved to Madrid. Screen career '' premiere in Madrid with co-star Morgan Freeman.]] Vega made her television debut in the Spanish TV series, Menudo es mi padre, which starred rumba singer El Fary. After appearing in two other series in 1997—''Más que amigos'' and teen drama Compañeros—she went on to the silver screen in 1999 in Zapping. The same year she also had a minor role in the David Menkes movie I Will Survive (Sobreviviré) alongside Emma Suárez, Juan Diego Botto and a cameo from Boy George. Vega found success in 1999's 7 Vidas. The series was billed as a Spanish Friends and went on to become one of the country's best-loved domestic sitcoms. Vega played Laura, a perky Andalusian girl who had come to stay with David, who had recently come out of a coma. The series was broadcast on Telecinco and finished on 12 April 2006, albeit without Vega. In 2001, she starred in Julio Médem's film Sex and Lucia, which brought her to the attention of a larger audience. She appeared in a supporting role in the 2004 James L. Brooks film Spanglish opposite Adam Sandler. In 2006, she co-starred with Morgan Freeman in the independent film 10 Items or Less. In 2008, she co-starred with Gabriel Macht, Samuel L. Jackson, and Scarlett Johansson in The Spirit. In 2011, Vega had a role in Michele Placido's film Vallanzasca –The Angels of Evil. Vega also works as a model; she is signed to 1/One Management in New York City. On May 2011, Vega replaced Penélope Cruz as the face for L'Oreal Spain. Personal life Vega and her Venezuelan husband, Orson Salazar, had their first child, son Orson, on 2 May 2007."Spanish actress Paz Vega gives birth to baby boy", 3 3 May 2007 article from the Associated Press, via the International Herald Tribune. Retrieved 10 February 2008. Her second child, daughter Ava, was born on 17 July 2009. Their third child, son Lenon, was born on 13 August 2010. Filmography Awards and nominations ; Premios Goya * 2001, Best actress in a leading role, Sólo mía, NOMINATION * 2001, Best breakthrough actress performance, Lucía y el sexo, WON ; Premios Unión de Actores * 2001, Unión de Actores Award best actress|Best actress in a leading role, Sólo mía, NOMINATION * 2001, Premio Unión de Actores best breakthrough actress performance|Best breakthrough actress performance, Lucía y el sexo, NOMINATION ; Anexo:Fotogramas de Plata|Fotogramas de Plata * 2003, Best actress, Carmen, NOMINATION * 2002, Best actress, El otro lado de la cama, NOMINATION * 2001, Best actress, Lucía y el sexo and Sólo mía, NOMINATION ; European Awards * 2003, Viewers award best actress, Carmen, Nomination ; Cannes Festival * 2001, Trofeo Chopard best breakthrough performance, Lucía y el sexo, WON ; Imagen Foundation * 2004, Best actress, Spanglish, WON ; Phoenix Film Critics Society * 2004, Best breakthrough performance, Spanglish, WON ; Círculo de Escritores Cinematográficos * 2001, Best actress, Sólo mía, WON ; Sant Jordi Awards * 2001, Best Spanish Act, Lucía y el sexo and Sólo mía]], WON ; Ondas Award * 2001, Best actress, Lucía y el sexo, WON References External links * * Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:People from Seville Category:Spanish film actresses Category:Spanish television actresses Category:20th-century Spanish actresses Category:21st-century Spanish actresses